


Welcome To The Panic Room

by authorized_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Body Horror, Creativitwins angst, Imprisonment, Intruloceit, Logan is stressed, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, Sad Roman, Sympathetic Deceit, anxmus fusion, but hes like, fusion au, he keeps the dark sides in their rooms, insane character, remus and virgil fusion, shouting, sweet and talks to them like normal people, thomas is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorized_trash/pseuds/authorized_trash
Summary: Paranoia sits in the corner of the room, chains on his hands and feet, staring at the door that keeps him locked in here.He'll get out, he will he will he will.He'll get out, and they'll be sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Oh, they'll be sorry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

“Deceit,” Patton said, sinking into the dark sides part of the mind. Deceit looked up from his book, quirking an eyebrow at the moral side.

“Morality, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” he asked, closing his book and leaning forward, hands clasped together under his chin.

“How- how are they?” Patton asked hesitantly, wringing his hands together.

“The dark sides? In their rooms, as always. Trust me, they aren’t loose or anything, I’m actually doing my job, so you can-“

“No. Not them. I mean-“ Patton hesitated, eyes shifting around the room as he tried to find the right words, “Virgil. And Remus.”

Deceit breathed swiftly in through his nose, pursing his lips together.

“Oh.”

“We- well? How are they?”

“They’re fine, but stable. There’s little chance they’ll unfuse any time soon, I don’t think either are conscious, only the fusion.”

Patton nodded, tears pricking at his yes. It had been weeks. 

“Can I,” He shook his head, “Can we go see them?”

Deceit nodded mutely, standing up and straightening his shirt. He waved Patton over towards one of the darker hallways. A few darksides walked up to their doors, hands grasping the bars. Lust stuck his tongue out as Patton went by, Wrath spit at him. Patton shuddered and moved closer to Deceit.

They reached the end of the hallway, where a door without a window sat at the end. A large chain stretched across it; a warning scratched into the paint. Locks stretched from the top to the floor. At the bottom of the door sat another side, curled up with his head in his knees.

“Roman, we need in, could you- could you move?” Deceit said, cringing slightly at his own insensitivity. Roman looked up at them with bloodshot eyes, nodding mutely. He stood, and sunk out, head low.

He hadn’t been the same since the accidental fusion.

Patton watched in mounting horror as Deceit unlatched the many locks, and the large chain, swinging the door open. The second they could be seen, a great yank of chains was heard.  
“Dee dee! Dee dee! Look who he brought! Oh lookit lookit lookit!” The side screeched, yanking furiously at the chains. A smile with way to many teeth spread across their face from ear to ear, and black makeup was smudged all over them.

“Paranoia,” Deceit greeted them with a nod of their head. Their voice was unnerving, it sounded as if three people were talking. Virgil, Remus, and a third, higher party.

“Dee dee brought a friend! Don’t get too close, no no, not close, not too close, I bite, yes I do, I do I do, I bite!” the side said, gnashing their teeth at Patton and Deceit. Patton felt his lower lip wobble, fear seizing his heart. This happened every time he visited.

“Watch out, watch out, I’ll get you! I’ll get you, I’ll get you, I’ll get you!” 

“Paranoia, how are you feeling? Are you hungry?” Deceit sat down on the floor, criss-cross, a good five feet away from the furthest point Paranoia could reach.

Patton stayed behind him.

“Not hungry, not hungry. Thomas is- he’ll choke, he’ll choke, no food, no food-“ Paranoia twitched, yanking on his chains again, “He’ll eat and choke, eat and choke- Pat pat must eat, Pat pat eat, eat eat eat, choke- CHOKE.”

Patton shook his head, “No kiddo, I won’t choke. You need to eat if you haven’t though,” he ignored the way his voice wobbled.

Paranoia gnashed his teeth, hissing in a breath.

“Thomas is busy, busy busy busy, with friends. He’s with friends, yes he is. So many things could go wrong, so many- many many many many MANY things! What if he fell, oh he will, yes he will, what if he bleeds? They’ll have to mop it up, mop mop mop. Joan’ll watch, yes they will, they will they will they will!”

Paranoia continued to talk, and Patton couldn’t take it anymore, falling to his knees with a sob. Deceit spun around to face him, place a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, we can leave?” He said, moving to stand. Paranoia had stopped screaming, going eerily quiet. Patton nodded, pulling Deceit up with him, trying to stop his crying.

Paranoia twitched, before wailing.

“No! No! NO!! Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry-“ Paranoia wailed and sobbed, “Don’t be scared! Please please!”

Deceit and Patton turned to leave.

“NO! NOO!” Paranoia screamed so loud, so so loud, Patton began crying louder.

“I want out! I want out!! Please! I’m tired, no! No! I’m sick, sick, sick sick sick sick of THIS! SICK OF THIS!”

They began closing the door.

“DAD! DAD PLEASE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!”

“MAKE IT STOP!”

“PLEEASE!!”

The scream echoed through the entire mind scape as the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia would never cease to be it seemed.

The room was dark. 

Nothing could be heard except for labored breathing and chain rattling.

Well, that, and the muttering.

Paranoia twitched every few minutes, yanking at the chains as they whispered, endlessly, tirelessly.

Their eyes were open, unblinking, staring at the wall. Their head was in torturous turmoil, never ceasing its staticky thoughts. That feeling of being something, but nothing, yet everything. It was so bad, oh, it hurt. It made their chest ache with a despair that was potent.

The feeling grew like a wave, the same it had for hours. It crested with white foaming fury, and Paranoia shrieked out as they convulsed.

They went back to their hoarse muttering, the chitter of incoherency.

They watched the wall, watching Thomas in their mind’s eye. He was with friend’s, more anxious then usual. Everything threatened to cause sensory overload, his heart at hummingbird speed, despite just walking through a mall.

He needed to be safe, away from people. Mean people were in the crowd. They knew it, they knew it. Mean people that would jump out.  
They’d jump out with knives and carve their names into his chest, they would. Paranoia knew they would. They would, they knew it. They knew they would.

Their hands yanked on the chains again, ignoring the odd angle his wrists were bent at, the black bruises that spanned up their wrist.

Paranoia just wanted to be themself again. They just wanted to be them, and only them. Not this, but this. They were some, someones, but who? How? Where were they? Who were they? All that was was Paranoia, but not all that was should be them.

Paranoia knew their own name, of course they did. Every side had a name. Even fusions.

Is that what they were? A fusion?

Well why couldn’t they unfuse? Then dad wouldn’t be so scared, wouldn’t be scared of the way he appeared to be stitched together, stitched like two people were forced into one.

If they were fused, the should just… Not be?

Could they cease to be? Simply split?

Paranoia shook with rage, they needed to split. They wanted them back, wanted to be them again.

With a great shout, they did.

Both sides shot across the room, backs slamming against the walls. One arm for each was stuck in a cuff.

Virgil shook so violently he couldn’t see his hand really, the fingers blurred. Remus heaved great breaths of air, and they both stared at each other.

“We did it?” Virgil breathed, going to stand up, before falling right back down. His legs ached so terribly from neglect.

Remus nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

They did it!

Virgil smiled, smiled through the fear, through the tears pouring down his face.

“Deceit!” He called, summoning the side. 

He didn’t rise up.  
Instead, Virgil felt a tingling sensation take over his limbs, his body being dragged across the floor. 

Panic seized his chest so hard and fast he couldn’t breathe. A great sob left his throat, and he shouted, scratching and kicking against the ground.

He watched as Remus did the same, terror mirrored on his face.

They met in the middle, fusing on impact, just as Deceit rose up.

“Paranoia? Is everything alright?”

Paranoia looked down at their hands, just as they had, when they were a him and not a they, not a two person. Not a monster. Not a fusion. When they were two hes.

Their hands shook, just like they had moments before. 

They were them, and existence was torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll reacted really well to this, I'm honestly surprised. Despite my nonchalance on the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, it was really fun! So expect chapters much quicker than i originally intended haha!
> 
> Follow me at authorized_trash on Tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets a visit.

Deceit left after a few minutes. Paranoia hadn’t said anything but gibberish since he sunk up, completely incoherent. 

He fixed his hat on his head, swallowing thickly. With little hesitation, he began walking down the hallway.

Multiple arms reached out at him, the dark sides he kept locked away. 

“Yoo! What brings you back so early?” Said one of them, Wrath, who had his head propped against the window of his room.

“Yeah double D,” said Lust, who held onto the bars with white knuckled strength, “Didn’t ya just feed us? What, back for more?” He stuck his long tongue through the bars, waving it at Deceit suggestively. 

Deceit stopped walking, shaking his head.

“I’m just checking on Paranoia,” He said, fixing his gloves and not making eye contact.

He startled as a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle.

“Why do you give them more attention than us?” Greed hissed, yanking on Deceit’s pant leg.

Deceit rolled his eyes, shaking him off. “You aren’t at risk of discorporating us.”

He took back a step away from Greed, only to be pulled back and wrapped into Lust’s arms.

Lust leaned down and whispered in his ear as he struggled, “C’mon Snakey, lemme out of here, huh? I’ll give you a nice time,” his hand traveled down Deceit’s collar, a finger ran over his collar bone.

“No, let me go.”

Lust licked a stripe up the side of his ear, but he let him go either way with a grab of his hat.

Deceit fixed his collar, re-buttoning the button and fixing his ruffled hair. He turned around and snatched his hat away from Lust, frowning.

Deceit began to walk faster down the hallway, leaving the other dark sides behind as they shouted profanities, begging to be let out, begging for a chance to talk to Thomas.

The dark sides weren’t awful people, they just didn’t help Thomas. They were dangerous, couldn’t be trusted. They weren’t awful, but they didn’t care about how Thomas felt as long as they were calling the shots. 

And that wasn’t allowed.

He entered the dark side commons, taking his hat and capelet off, running a hand, once again, through his ruffled hair.

“Deceit.”

Deceit nearly jumped out of his skin with how much that startled him, spinning around to see Logan standing a few feet away.

“Jesus, Logic, announce yourself a bit louder next time.”

“I… Do not believe that I am Jesus, but I will keep in mind to be louder.”

“That’s totally what I meant,” Deceit said walking closer to the other side, “What do you need?”

Logan fiddled with the end of his tie, not making eye contact, “How are they?”

Deceit groaned a bit, “They summoned me a bit ago, no idea what for. But it…” He swallowed, “It didn’t feel like they summoned me, more like… It felt like Virgil. I- I could have sworn it was Virgil.”

Deceit ignored the way he choked up, rubbing furiously at his eyes, “damn allergies.” 

Logan nodded sympathetically, breath coming a bit labored.

“They’ll be alright, I’m so close, I just have to figure out what caused them to fuse, and we can get them back. We- we can get him back.”

Deceit nodded, “Are there any leads? Any idea what happened?”

“No, I can’t find anything. They just… did one day, as far as I can tell. Roman found them in the imagination already fused, and that- that’s all I have,” Logan said.

“That’s all? Logan how can that be all? There has to be another reason… Something else had to have happened? Why can’t they unfuse? Why haven’t they?”

“I don’t know, but if I can-“

“You don’t know?!” Deceit would later regret shouting, “How can you not know?! Logan they are miserable! They need our help, because right now, they are confused, they barely even recognize me! You have to know something!!”

“I can’t! It has been four weeks, four! I haven’t slept because I’m so worried for them, for Remus! For Virgil!” Logan shouted back, hands in fists, “I’m trying! I love Remus just as much as you, and I want him back! But I just cannot find a way how!”

“I’m useless,” He said quieter, sinking to the ground on his knees, “Useless.”

Deceit lowered himself with him, taking his hands in his own, ignoring how they both trembled. 

“Hey, look at me,” Deceit said, running his gloved thumb over Logan’s fingers, “It will be okay, we’ll get him back, okay?”

“You’re lying.”

Deceit gave a humorless laugh, “Not currently.” Logan snorted.

“I’ll- I’ll figure it out,” Logan nodded, “I will. Just give me some time.”

And with that, he sunk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter
> 
> I apologize for their shortness, but I'd rather have fun posting little chapters at a constant rate then work on longer ones
> 
> message me on tumblr at authorized_trash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment, after finding some old art of mine. It will be updated as a feel like it, probably with varying sized chapters.
> 
> I was listening to the Caroline soundtrack while writing.
> 
> This chapter is mainly just me messing around with the idea, but I hope you like it!


End file.
